


No te veo... no te olvido.

by skymoon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Partners to Lovers, Past Relationship(s), True Love, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: La Habitación Roja les unió y les separó. Pero jamás pudieron olvidar la única calidez que hubo en sus vidas en aquellos años. Y el destino ha cruzado de nuevo sus pasos.





	No te veo... no te olvido.

**Author's Note:**

> Los Vengadores, nada de ellos, es mío. Ojalá. Sería la mujer más feliz del planeta. Y, quizá una de las más ricas.

NO TE VEO... NO TE OLVIDO

 

No había muchas ganas de celebrar nada. Sí, habían vencido, sí, habían recuperado a sus familias. Los amigos desaparecidos estaban de regreso. Pero aquella sensación de tristeza y frío seguía presente en ella.

Como si su sobrenombre hiciera honor a lo que desde siempre había sido su vida y, jamás, fuera a cambiar.

Recién duchada y notando la brisa que movía su aún leve húmeda y, recién teñida, pelirroja melena se apoyó en la barandilla del último piso de la Torre de Los Vengadores. Desde dentro le llegaban los rumores de las conversaciones, las risas que creía nunca volvería a oír. Su familia, a la que sentía como tal pero que seguía sintiendo efímera disfrutaba de su tan merecido reencuentro.

Porqué ella no podía. Porqué seguía sintiendo que su felicidad estaba lejos. Que se quedó entre las llamas del edificio que ardió cuando era niña. Entre el olor a humo que aún se apoderaba de su olfato cada pocas noches. En su voz pidiendo a sus padres que no la dejaran atrás.

Entre el color carmesí de aquellas paredes, en el bermellón de la sangre que manchaba sus manos y que no había logrado borrar.

Cerró los ojos trayendo a sus recuerdos a la niña que se miraba en el enorme espejo de la inmensa habitación. Vestida con leotardos, un maillot de baile y las zapatillas de ballet diminutas en sus todavía diminutos pies. Y la música del lago de los cisnes comenzando a sonar suave. Siempre, creyó que de pequeña, había soñado con escapar de allí para adueñarse de los escenarios y del corazón de quien la viese. Resultó ser una mentira como todo en su vida.

Suspiró mientras bajaba la vista al vodka con hielo que sujetaba entre las manos. Lo movió y los cubitos tintinearon contra el cristal. Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus voluptuosos labios. Los dedos abandonaron el recipiente para eliminar una indiscreta lágrima.

Esa Viuda no lloraba. Jamás.

Y entonces los brazos de él la estrecharon por la espalda. Ocultando luego su rostro en el cuello pálido de la mujer. Respirando su esencia a lavanda.

Y entonces oyó su voz.

  * Nunca pude olvidar que te quise.



Se sintió temblar.

  * Nunca pude olvidar que aún te quiero.



 

Ya no hubo sentido a evitar que las lágrimas inundaran sus mejillas.

 

Cuando la estrechaba contra él tras aquellas intensas sesiones en la Habitación Roja que era su prisión. Cuando les obligaron a ser amantes y, en seguida, dejó de ser una obligación.

Cuando los labios de él surcando los suyos aún invadían sus sueños y, más últimamente. Cuando aún recordaba cómo se le erizaba la piel con la caricia de la yema de sus dedos. Cuando aún, sin apenas esforzarse, podía sentirle dentro de ella.

Cuando aún recordaba a qué sabía la felicidad en su regazo.   

  * Jamás… - quiso decirle que ella tampoco pudo borrar su recuerdo. Pero él acalló sus palabras posando un dedo en su boca.



Como si el tiempo no les hubiese mantenido separados. Como si la guerra no hubiese llenado sus vidas de sufrimiento. Como si el dolor no hubiese existido. Como si la tristeza, la rabia y la pena no hubiese presidido sus días.

Porque los recuerdos de ellos dos juntos traían calor a sus corazones. El dorado de un futuro lleno de atardeceres que nadie, se lo prometían, les arrebataría.

Y si el destino había vuelto a cruzar sus caminos. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para negarse a volver a sentir lo que siempre les quisieron arrebatar?

La felicidad estaba al alcance de una caricia.

Solo tenían que alzar las manos. Unirse. Y amarse.

Y el amor fueron sus manos enmarcando su rostro. El amor fue sus labios bebiendo de los de ella. Sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro al alcance. El amor fue su mirada frente a la suya, ahogándose y reviviendo en el verde esperanza de sus pupilas.

Y el amor renació con fuerza. En el corazón del guerrero, en el de la guerrera.

En el de la Viuda Negra y el Soldado de Invierno.

En el de Romanoff y Barnes.

En el de Nat y Buck.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo leer esta pequeña historia oyendo: 
> 
> I don't see you de Erik Danielson


End file.
